1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to an audio jack connector with switch terminals mounted therein.
2. The Related Art
Please refer to FIGS. 11-14, a conventional audio jack connector 100′ includes an insulating housing 1′, a shell 2′ coupled with the insulating housing 1′, and a set of switch terminals mounted into the insulating housing 1′. The set of switch terminals has a connecting terminal 3′, a pair of contact terminals 4′ and two insulating blocks 5′. The connecting terminal 3′ has two abreast first connecting strips 33′, and a second connecting strip 31′ which has two opposite ends connected to two flush sides of the first connecting strips 33′. A side of each first connecting strip 33′ opposite to the second connecting strip 31′ has an upper end extended outwards to form a contacting piece 34′. A lower end of the first connecting strip 33′ is defined as a first soldering end 35′. The second connecting strip 31′ has middle portions of two opposite sides extending toward the same side to form two clipping pieces 32′. The clipping pieces 32′ face each other and are located between the two first connecting strip 33′. The contact terminal 4′ has a main body 41′ of inverted-L shape. The main body 41′ defines a level leg and an upright leg. A free end of the level leg is folded upwards with respect to the level leg to form a contacting arm 42′. The upright leg has a lower end defined as a second soldering end 44′. A buckling piece 43′ is extended from an inner side of the upright leg and adjacent to the level leg. In assembly, the clipping pieces 32′ and the buckling pieces 43′ are engaged with the insulating housing 1′. The first soldering ends 35′ and the second soldering ends 44′ are soldered to a printed circuit board (PCB, not shown). The contacting arms 42′ are attached to outer surfaces of the respective contacting pieces 34′ for achieving the electrical connection. The insulating blocks 5′ are respectively molded to the contacting arms 42′.
When an audio plug 7′ is inserted into the audio jack connector 100′, the insulating blocks 5′ are pushed by the inserted audio plug 7′ to move separatively so that the contacting arms 42′ depart from the corresponding contacting pieces 34′. However, in the process, the audio plug 7′ scrapes the insulating blocks 5′, it may generate trifles from the insulating blocks 5′. Furthermore, the contacting arm 42′ has a free end overlapped and attached to the contacting pieces 34′ for achieving the electrical connection, once there is substrate accidentally sandwiched between the contacting arm 42′ and the contacting piece 34′, the connecting terminal 3′ is unable to connect with the contact terminals 4′ even the audio plug 7′ is withdrawn, which affects the normal use of the audio jack connector 100′.